Watermarking refers to the process by which a digital image has a mark embedded in it. Embedded watermarks can indicate such things as the owner of the image, the entity to which the image was distributed, and the like. Not surprisingly, watermarked images can come under attack by unscrupulous individuals who desired to steal or otherwise use the image in an unauthorized manner. There are many different ways that these individuals can use to attack a watermark. Thus, it becomes important to design watermarking systems with an appreciation of the types of attacks that can be waged against watermarked images.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved watermarking systems and methods.